Truly Me
by GODDAM.DUCKS
Summary: When the two of them met, no one thought much of it - not even themselves. You see, she was somewhat of a posh rich girl and he was the town's hottie and troublemaker – a good boy gone bad. They each came from completely different worlds… Tris has one hell of a past, one filled with lies, betrayals and her ex Four. But what happens when that past catches up with her? NEW VERSION!


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the wonderful characters in it.**

 _When the two of them met, no one thought much of it - not even themselves. You see, she was somewhat of a posh rich girl and he was the town's hottie and troublemaker – a good boy gone bad. They each came from completely different worlds…_

 _She had moved here from London where she had gone to an all-girls school and had a strict upbringing, mainly circling around flawless behavior and grades. Not that anyone had known that at the time but it was pretty obvious in they way she held herself – head rather high, formal speech, simple yet expensive clothes and of course the look she gave you. The cold, manipulative one that said I'm-so-much-better-than-you._

 _He, on the other hand, had never even been out of his home country Australia. Yet somehow they were strangely similar in many ways. His father was a cold and abusive man, but it hadn't started that way. When he was in his eight his father, being the major of the town Terack and the owner of a very large sum of money, sent him off the a very prestigious all boys boarding school. And so he, much like her, started off with an upbringing that was every the same._

 _However where she continued down that path until she was fourteen and had to move to Terack for her father's job, he was only there for just over two years before his father pulled him out saying that "he was a waste of time and therefore an education on him was also a waste of time". His fathers actions ended up placing him in Weathermore High, where he spent the last five or so years making a new identity for himself – popular guy, girls eye-candy and school's troublemaker._

 _Some might say that he had gotten the rotten end of the stick, but she would have been largely opposed to that. She reckoned that anyone that didn't have to go to posh private was a hell of a lucky person. Actually anyone who had the tinniest bit of freedom in their life, for she sure didn't. Her life was a constant schedule of school, study, extra curricular, tailor sessions and dance lessons – all of which she utterly despised, most of all dancing. But that had been her life for as long as she could remember and so as you can imagine she had become a closed-off, formal, somewhat cold and manipulative person. And that was the person that everyone saw when she arrived at Weathermore in year nine._

 _Perhaps it was fate that brought these two together on a sunny afternoon a mere month before the summer holidays would be over and school would begin._

Beatrice 'Tris' Prior was never the sort of person who liked so-called inspiring quotes. There was one in particular that had always annoyed her; _"Be strong because things will get better. It may be stormy now but it never rains for ever"._ To be honest, Tris thought that the guy who said this must be a downright idiot or a spoilt brat who had never experience any hardships.

The quote at any rate was completely untrue in Tris' eyes because for the last one or so years she had been, as the writer of the goddam quote would say metaphorically, in one hell of a storm. It was for that reason Tris was so opposed to the quote – because it tried to shine a light on something obviously unchangeable and impossible. Unless the writer was delirious at the point of time and therefore decided that storms usually can last for a year, than she felt that it was her right the think of him as an idiot.

Sometimes Tris often wondered whether her whole like had metaphorically been a storm. She did have quite a boring and strict upbringing until she was fourteen and she did not consider it in all a very happy time. Then there was that one year and half of supposed happiness. Tris liked to think of this time as one where she was cruelly led to believe that the storm was over, while it was truly brewing away, collected more and more rain to downpour onto her.

Now don't take any of this wrong. It's not that Tris is a very depressing person who had these types of thoughts all the time – in fact she could be very upbeat and fun person – but certain circumstances caused her to become like this. And these certain circumstances could also be known under the name of Four and co.

"So are you going to come to my house on Friday or what?"

Tris turned to look at Uriah, one of only and closest friend, grinning at her like a manic. Sighing Tris looked back down at the math equation that she was currently trying to solve, hoping that maybe if she ignored Uriah he would just leave her alone.

Something poked her in her side. "What? Now your ignoring me? How much our friendship mean to you"

"Uriah", Tris said without looking up, "I'm trying to do my work. I'm not trying to ignore you"

"Who cares about work? Your already, what? Five or more pages ahead of the class. And if you haven't noticed class is almost over anyway".

Tris groaned and put her face in her hands, feeling her long dirty blonde hair fall around her shoulder in waves. She was extremely grateful to have Uriah as her friend – since she didn't have many due to… _him_ – but sometimes she honestly wondered if he wasn't created to literally just to annoy people.

Leaning across her desk, she playfully swatted his head while shaking her head, "You must be the most annoying person, you know"

"Yeah, but you love me for it"

She snorted – very unladylike of her – "I think your mistaking tolerance for love"

Times like this with Uriah were the only few when Tris ever felt happy and free of her troubles. When she was with either Uriah or Lynn she felt at peace. Other times be damned. Everything else reminded her of her ex-boyfriend, Four, or her ex-friend Christina – school, café's, the park, shopping center… she couldn't even go home and not look around and remember all the times she had spent there with the two people she had considered to be closest to her. Everything reminded her of them, and therefore hurt her all over again. Even now these thoughts quickly flitting through her mind caused a deep ache in stomach.

"How swiftly you dismiss our love", Uriah says bringing Tris back to present. Looking at him now Tris saw something change in his expression – no doubt he saw what she was thinking. Uriah was like that. For all his playful banter and quick remarks, he could read her like an open book. "Tris" – the bell rang cutting him off.

Standing quickly Tris packed away all of her books and marched out of the classroom not waiting for Mrs. Marsh to let them out or for Uriah to catch up. Nearing her locking she felt a flash of anger go through her. Anger at Four. At Christina. At how fucked up her life had become. And sub-consciously she raised hand – it had formed a fist – and was about to bring it down on her locker when a hand closed up over it.

Looking up Tris saw the boy she had left stranded in the classroom only seconds before, staring at her with a look of sympathy mixed with anger. Tris hated it when people gave her those looks. The ones that said I'm-so-sorry, even when it wasn't their fault. She hated sympathy.

"One day I'm going to kill him for doing this to you", Uriah spat through clenched teeth.

"I'm fine Uriah" Tris forced a smile before turning back to her lockers, opening it and shoving her books into it.

"Look… I know you don't want to talk ab"

"I'm fine", Tris said again cutting him off. She closed her locker, grabbing her lunch money before she did so. "Do you need to grab your lunch?"

Uriah shook his head, "I'm buying"

The two of them walked in silence down the corridor towards the cafeteria but just as they were about to enter Zeke, Uriah's older brother and Four's so called friend, walked right in front of the doors forcing them to stop.

Zeke glanced a her for a mere second before turning his gaze to his younger sibling. Tris used to think that Zeke was a good friend, almost a brother really but after the whole… issue with Four people took sides. And it didn't really come as a surprise that Four was more likely or believable.

"Mum wanted me to tell me you that she's picking us up after to school so we can buy Chris a birthday present", Zeke said in a bored tone.

"I'm busy after school", said Uriah his eyes flicking to Tris. Zeke saw him and narrowed his eyes and sneer tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Can't we do it some other time"

"We have to buy it today otherwise we won't have enough time to post it over there in time for Chris to receive it on her birthday".

"But…"

"Calm down, Uriah. Its honestly not like your plans for after school would've been that great. The sex can't be that great"

"WHAT!" Tris and Uriah said in perfect unison, so much so that in any other situation it probably would've been comical.

"We're not like that", spluttered Uriah in complete disbelieve that his brother could say that.

"We're just friends", added Tris in mortification feeling her face warm up. How on earth could Zeke think that? _Actually_ , she though, _with Uriah spluttering and stuttering and me blushing we probably look like a pair of guilty thieves_.

"I never said you weren't friends", Zeke shot back at her.

"I can't believe that you could say that" Uriah was now looking at his brother with annoyance and anger in his features.

"Well I don't see why. I know what she did, in fact, everyone knows. Why do think she fell so quickly from the social ladder and became an outsider"

Tris had, had enough, "Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here". She glared at him.

"Four told me everything. You should really stop denying it and embrace it. It will make everything easier for everyone. Then my brother wouldn't have to feel so sorry for you and hang out with you. It's a complete disgrace".

Tris gaped at him feeling tears threaten to spill down her face. People had said things before about the Four situation – though many of them just left it alone, for really most of them liked the British girl and found it extremely hard to believe that she actually did what she was accused of – but never before had someone targeted her through her friend. She looked over at Uriah, but his usually comical face was void of any emotion.

Then in a deadly quite voice he spoke to his brother, "You say Four told you, yeah? Well obviously he's a lying bastard. I mean really you may act like it Zeke but you not some buff tough football player with no brain cells. Have you ever wondered about the credibility of Four's word. No? Well maybe you should. Because you obviously haven't heard the real story"

Tris felt her heart fill with happiness from Uriah's speech. It wasn't really something to be happy about but it had been so long since someone had stuck up for her.

Uriah turned to her and grabbed her hand, mumbling, "lets go". Instead of going into the cafeteria he lead her to his car in the parking lot.

Flashing her a weak smile he spoke, "Maccas. My treat"

The girl started back at her him for a second before throwing her hands around his neck and pulling him in for a hug. After a few seconds she let go and flashed him a real smile, "You're going to wish that you never said that"

 **Well, there it is! The first chapter of the new version of my story Truly Me. I hoped you liked it. Please comment on what you liked and what you didn't otherwise it may be hard for me to want to continue. Also tell me if you liked the little flashback at the start of the chapter. Should I do one of them each chapter?**

 **Till next time,**

 **\- BDM**


End file.
